1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy bowling pin, and more particularly to a toy bowling pin with sounding and lighting effect for promoting amusements.
2. Description of Related Art
As well know, the bowling uses a ball to strike pins. It may be a monotonous game to a child. The amusements of bowling for a child need to be promoted.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional toy bowling pin.